


Body Crumbles

by Willowanderer



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Gore, Mental Instability, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks therefore he still is.<br/>at least he thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Crumbles

The body isn’t his, but it is still ruled by his mind.  
Nothing his father can do can take that from him entirely, though he has taken everything else, wearing it down and away, eating at it until there is nothing left in his body that he could recognize.

(It’s not true, it’s not true at all, he can feel them at night, when his thoughts slow, he can feel them crawling behind his eyes and between his ears. He is sure he can hear the steady devouring of his mind until he screams fit to rival his servant.)

He had, years ago while he’d fled from the duties of his family, tripped across the long dead corpse of a dog. It had laid down and simply died, and disturbing it accidentally had produced a glistening waterfall of maggots, though the skin was largely intact. Kariya imagines thats what lurks inside of himself and one day he’ll squeeze too hard on his numb and tingling arm, and the paper thin skin will dissolve leaving the wriggling decay exposed.

Will the worms cling to each other and try to keep the form of the man, wrapped around his bones, or will they cascade to the ground and make an escape equally as hopeless as the one he had one attempted? Would he cease then? Or would part of his consciousness endure in each worm? When the pain becomes too great, he drifts in a fog and wishes devoutly for oblivion.

But no, his mind is his. It is all he has left. His mind and this desire to do something to help one person to save what is left of one pure thing before she is devoured, even as he is.

(it’s hopeless. Nothing can fight him. Nothing can escape in the end.)

He forces his mind to work, his body to move however jerkily at his direction. As long as he has his mind, however shakily he may grip his sanity, he is still himself. This was his choice. He clings to that.

It’s all he has.


End file.
